degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lorraine Delacorte
Lorraine "L.D." Delacorte attended Degrassi Junior High School and Degrassi High School from 1986 to 1990. Her widowed father is an auto mechanic with his own service station. Lorraine is mechanically-inclined and got to help work on a '59 Chevy in the summer of 1987. She also has a slight speech impediment. L.D. was portrayed by Amanda Cook. Short Description Lorraine Delacorte, or L.D., attended Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High from 1987-1990. Like her father, L.D. is mechanically-inclined and got to help work on a '59 Chevy in the summer of 1987. She also has a speech impediment. Degrassi Season 1 (Junior High Years) L.D. is first seen as a grade 8, at Degrassi Junior High, in the series debut set in the fall of 1987. She does not approve of Stephanie kissing all the boys for votes to become student president. L.D. is also on the swim team, and is angry when she learns that the boys' soccer team - often losing games - is getting more attention then the girls' swim team - on their way to the city finals. She faces Jason Cox, sports representative, and decides to challenge the boy soccer players in a swim race. When she overhears Joey making fun of Melanie's breast size, she pushes him into the swimming pool. Later that year, her father gets sick, and L.D. is afraid to visit him in the hospital, because her mother went into the hospital and died. Degrassi Season 2 (Junior High Years) L.D. tries to help Lucy when their substitute teacher, Mr. Colby, tries to sexually molest her. She and Wheels both try to get Lucy to report him, but she won't. L.D. also confronts Joey when he puts posters of scantily-clad women in his locker. She tries to get back at him by putting posters of similarly-dressed men in her locker, but it backfires, and both she and Joey get in trouble with the principal. When Mr. Colby returns to Degrassi and tries to molest 7th grader Susie Rivera, she, Lucy, Susie, and Wheels report him to the principal. Degrassi Season 3-4 (Junior High and High School years) When Lucy gets a new boyfriend, she starts to ignore L.D. and other friends. L.D. starts to get annoyed by Lucy, and they have a fight. L.D. later goes to the graduation dance with Wheels, Where both manage to escape the school before it burns down, due to flammable containers in the basement exploding. She spends her final year at Degrassi High as a sophomore, where she is afraid of being the next target from the upperclassmen, as she and Lucy find Melanie and Kathleen both tied up to a flagpole. During L.D.'s last scene at Degrassi High she tells Lucy that she has developed a crush on Wheels. Cancer and Leaving Degrassi High During Season 1 of Degrassi High, L.D. develops leukemia and must miss school. She does not tell anyone but Lucy, and does not want anyone else to find out. Lucy eventually shares her secret with Heather and Erica. In the next episode, Amy and Allison ask Lucy if the rumors are true and if L.D. really does have leukemia. Lucy tells them the rumors are not true, and that L.D. is in fact ill, but isn't certain what the problem is yet. Lucy starts making videos for L.D. to keep her up on everything that's going on at Degrassi. In later episodes, everyone at school learns that L.D. recovers and is sailing at the "Islands" with her father. Lucy keeps making videos for her, for the rest of the year, but L.D. does not return to Degrassi High. Trivia *L.D. is the first character to have been diagnosed with leukemia. The second is Archie Simpson. *L.D. is the first of six characters to be diagnosed with cancer, the other five being Archie Simpson, Spinner Mason, Pam MacPherson, Mr. Kwan, and Clare Edwards. *L.D. is the first character to go by initials in their name (Lorraine Delacorte). The second was B.L.T. Thomas (Bryant Lester Thomas), third was J.T. Yorke (James Tiberius), the fourth one was Holly J. (Holly Jeanette), and then the fifth was K.C. (Kirk Cameron). *She is one of many present and former Degrassi students who don't go by their full name. The others being: **Zig (Zigmund) **Drew (Andrew) **Becky (Rebecca) **Cam (Campbell) **Eli (Elijah) **Fitz (Mark) **K.C. (Kirk Cameron) **Sav (Savtaj) **Dave (David) **Dallas (Michael) **Jake (Jacob) **Mo (Mohammed) **Ellie (Eleanor) **Tiny (Deon) **Frankie (Francesca) **J.T. (James Tiberius) **Manny (Manuella) **Holly J. (Holly Jeanette) **Jimmy (James) **Jay (Jason) **Alex (Alexandra) **Toby (Tobias) **Wheels (Derek) **Joey (Joseph) **Alli Bhandari (Allia) **Spinner (Gavin) **Danny (Daniel) **Jack (Jacqueline) **Blue (Bradley) **Rick (Richard) **Luke (Lucas) **B.L.T. (Bryant Lester Thomas) **Johnny (Jonathan) **Spike (Christine) **Snake (Archie) **L.D. (Lorraine Delacorte) **Bronco (Basil) *In A New Start, it was revealed that she was pro-choice. *L.D. had a dislike of hospitals, because of her mother being in the hospital when L.D. was a kid. *L.D. was one day older than Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter. Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DH Teens Category:Degrassi High Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:DJH Teens Category:Athlete Category:Alumni Category:Main Characters